


May 22, 2016

by SophieTrancy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Football | Soccer, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened between Leo and Cris on the day Barcelona won Copa Del Rey in Madrid/2016.<br/>Can be the sequel to September 26, 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 22, 2016

Normally, Cristiano had no trouble ignoring his rival’s despair on the pitch. But, this time, it was _different_. It was May 22, 2016. Copa del Rey final, Barcelona against Sevilla. It was the hardest, most devastating game Cristiano had ever had the discomfort of watching. With the Champions final so close, he shouldn’t be watching football. He should be relaxing, at home, doing nothing.

But, instead, he was _at_ the stadium, watching everything from Barça’s bench, believe it or not. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it for being there, but, when he witnessed Leo smiling at him, embarrassedly looking down when his teammates started to make stupid jokes, Cristiano knew it would be worth it. He’d endure anything for the man walking up to him.

Leo threw his arms around Cristiano’s neck and the crowd roared. They had been open about their relationship for years now, so it was no surprise, really, but there still were lots of people who loved _and_ hated them as a couple. Cristiano laughed against Leo’s ear and the Argentine couldn’t help but smile too.

“I thought you were going to stay at home” Leo whispered, knowing that Cris, being much taller than him, would hide him from the cameras “I wasn’t expecting you here. You should be resting for _your_ final”

“I’ll be fine” Cristiano said, a little louder once Luis Enrique complained that Messi still wasn’t on the pitch, warming up. Cristiano took him by the hand, to the training area set up for Barça, gesturing for Leo to start stretching “Besides, what kind of husband I will be if, in a couple of years, our children ask us if I was here and it turns out I wasn’t?”

Leo’s face was priceless. Cristiano had that smile splashed on his face, the little, stupid, extremely _handsome_ smirk that said _I won, baby!_

“Why do you always have to say this kind of things when I can’t kiss you the way I want to?”

“So that, when we get home, you can finally let it all out” Cristiano said, taking a step closer, giving Leo a kiss on the forehead “on me” he whispered against his husband-to-be’s skin, making Leo shiver at the thought.

“Bastard…”

“Love you too” Cristiano started walking back to the bench, dodging the ball Leo kicked his way, laughing loudly “Good luck, babe!”

Leo found he couldn’t fight the fond smile that found its way to his lips.

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, Barça was needing _a lot more_ luck than Cris could ever wish for them. They were halfway through the extra time and, despite Jordi’s extraordinary goal, the game was still stupidly _heavy_ . Cristiano never thought he’d hate Sevilla so much, or curse a referee so goddamn _much!_

This match was something completely different, nothing Cristiano had ever seen. He _really_ didn’t want to be a Blaugrana right about now. He had his eyes fixed on Leo, who seemed to be on the verge of passing out. Not only him, but _every single_ Barcelona player seemed to be on the edge.

There were times Cristiano stood from the bench, clutching his jaw and scarf like a madman. Though the game was ridiculously well balanced between the two teams, Cristiano couldn’t help but think that _that_ was what true football was supposed to be about. Giving all you can and, when you think you got nothing left to give for your team, you go and find new strength.

And yet, there was something so _endearing_ about watching Leo raise that cup. Cádiz had knocked Real out of the Rey and, in all honesty, Cristiano hadn’t worried so much about it. Of course, a title is a title, but he felt, in that moment, that, no matter what Real could’ve done on that December 2, his club would’ve never _deserved_ that cup the way Barça had deserved it today.

Leo ran to his fiancé. Cristiano met him halfway, his heart skipping a beat when he caught sight of how large Leo’s smile was. Cris hated when he lost, he even hated when _Leo_ lost, but damn, he _loved_ watching Leo _win_. Simply because of the way the man smiled, always so bright Cristiano was sure the city wouldn’t need to produce electricity, so long as they kept giving Barça their beloved titles.

Of course, it took almost three hours to get Leo home. The man was almost asleep in the seat next to Cris and yet he fought the tiredness off his eyes. The season was finally over for him and, though he hadn’t been able to stay in the Champions, he had won every single other title available, so he was _good._

Cris had his eyes on the road, the car was silent, still the Portuguese was completely aware of Leo’s eyes on him, his head rested on the seat, watching him through heavy eyelids. Cris took his eyes from the road for exact four seconds, time enough for Leo to know Cris knew there was something Leo wanted to say and that it was okay for him to say it.

“Did you mean what you said? Back on the pitch?”

“What? That I love you? You know I do” Cris continued driving, taking some of the last turns leading up to their home.

“I know you do, I love you too” Leo rested his hand on Cris’ thigh, caressing him despite his jeans “I mean, before that”

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific than that, babe” Cris said, parking the car and removing the key from the ignition, looking at Leo almost asleep beside him.

“About… us… having children…”

Cris knew his words would start this conversation. Cris was more than happy to wake up next to Leo everyday, something he never thought he would crave when he met the man. But Cris _was_ ready for children. He was tired of seeing all those babies and not having one of his own. But he didn’t want to share that experience with anyone other than Leo.

“Yes, I meant every word” Leo nodded, not lifting his eyes “Do _you_ want children?”

Leo smiled when Cristiano lifted his chin up so that their eyes could meet. Leo did nothing but nod and, in the blink of an eye, Cris was all over him. Their mouths met with the force of lightning, taking their breaths away. Leo laughed, bringing Cristiano closer, or, as close as he could, considering they still were in the car.

Cristiano’s warm hands started to remove Leo’s shirt, making the smaller man moan and shiver at the sudden contact. The moment Cris’ hands met Leo’s warm skin, it was as if the man had given himself a shot of some drug. Leo was Cris’ favorite drug and, in times like this, Cristiano seemed to need the rush twice as more than he usually did.

Truly, he could never get enough of the man and he was perfectly _okay_ with such fact.

“Cris, wait…” Leo spoke, breathing heavily, pulling back for air “I want to have sex with you too, but I am in desperate need of a shower first”

That brought Cristiano back to reality, as the Portuguese caught his breath. Cristiano nodded, allowing them to get into the house. Before Leo could make his way to the kitchen, to get rid of his stinky uniform, Cristiano slid his strong, toned arm around Leo’s waist, keeping him exactly where he was.

“Cris…”

There was no need for words once they reached the bathroom. Cristiano stripped Leo of his clothes and worshipped him like one would a God, admiring his body, his tattoos, every abb, every curve. Cristiano always seemed to know what Leo needed, before the Argentinian knew so himself.

That night, after Cris had made sweaty, rough, sweet and _sexy_ love to him _and_ , on top of it all, fed him with his favorite snacks, Leo realized that Cris would be an amazing father. Gentle, strong, present and caring, like his own father had failed to be for Leo.

Cris was _his_ . Cris wanted to have children _with him_. Leo knew they’d find a way, they’d make it work, like they had many times before.

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, I know I didn't finish my story about the FIFA Club World Cup, I'm trying to today, but I couldn't help but write about the final today.  
> Did you guys watch the match?  
> What did you think?!


End file.
